


Follow Me Through Corridors

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had to tell two different teachers on my way down here it was a project on gender inequality for the school paper so I wouldn't get a detention for being out of uniform. And we're not going to talk about the look David gave me before I had the sense to put a coat on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Through Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "The Dark of the Matinee" by Franz Ferdinand. Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/3381.html?thread=10271541#t10271541) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/).

Kurt sticks his head out into the hallway and briefly thanks whatever non-existent deity looks after gay teens who want to get laid, because Blaine is standing just a few feet away, shoving his notebook into his bag. Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine's wrist, ignoring his indignant squawk and tugging him into the empty classroom.

"What the hell do you think you're-- oh, Kurt," Blaine finishes, all the anger draining out of his face and his voice just like that. "What are you..."

But then Blaine trails off, because Kurt is unbuttoning his coat and tossing it over a desk while he sits on the empty teacher's desk next to it. Blaine stares for a full fourteen seconds before he says anything, and Kurt is having trouble not squirming under Blaine's heavy gaze.

"Kurt, I-- that is, _you_ \--"

"Humor me, okay?" Kurt says. "I had to tell two different teachers on my way down here it was a project on gender inequality for the school paper so I wouldn't get a detention for being out of uniform. And we're not going to talk about the look David gave me before I had the sense to put a coat on."

" _Kurt_ , what--"

"But it's not a coincidence I have this skirt lying around," Kurt says, his voice softer, hopping off the desk and stepping close to Blaine. Blaine's eyes travel hotly up and down Kurt's body, and Kurt tries to hold back his smirk. "Or the knee socks. Or the panties. Or the--"

"You're wearing a _bra_ ," Blaine says in quiet awe, his fingers reaching out to trace lightly where the strap sits on Kurt's shoulder, underneath his white uniform shirt.

"So are you going to play along or not?" Kurt leans in, his stomach tight with nerves and arousal at Blaine's dark eyes, still just staring at Kurt. Kurt kisses the corner of Blaine's mouth softly and Blaine lifts his head up, tilting his mouth and kissing Kurt fully on the lips. Kurt moans happily, reaching down to grab Blaine's wrists and settle his hands on Kurt's hips. Blaine's hands fist into the material of Kurt's skirt after a second of hesitation, just barely pulling Kurt's hips closer to his own, but Kurt takes the gesture as a good sign.

"You should fuck me," Kurt says after a minute, but he immediately regrets it when Blaine freezes up, pulling back.

"Kurt, baby, no. No, I can't-- this isn't _you_ , I don't know why--"

Kurt groans, reaching for Blaine's hands again and bringing them back to his waist, because they had a good thing going with that. "It's called _fun_ , Blaine. I've always wanted to and I thought it would be fun to try with you, okay?" Kurt's blushing now, all his previous giddiness replaced with frustration and mild humiliation. Blaine seemed into it two minutes ago, so what the hell was his problem?

"But why the--" Blaine gestures to Kurt's clothes. "Is it a fetish thing?"

"It's because I want you to fuck me in a skirt, mostly. Also because I have fantastic legs, I like the way these clothes feel, and it's _fun_ , Blaine." Kurt tugs at Blaine's tie, pulling his face close, and he can see Blaine's throat bob when he swallows. "You've never had any kind of uniform-related fantasy? Ever?" Blaine flushes immediately and Kurt grins and raises an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"I maybe," Blaine says, his eyes darting nervously around the room, "at one time. Had a kind of a--"

"Yes?" Kurt asks, pressing a little closer and kissing at the underside of Blaine's jaw.

"School boy thing," Blaine says. "Like, private school boys."

Kurt pulls back and looks Blaine up and down pointedly.

"I know," Blaine says, rolling his eyes. "I know, being at Dalton has effectively killed that one at this point, but the first few months here were pretty hard."

"Literally, I'm guessing," Kurt says with a smirk, leaning back in to kiss at the spot underneath Blaine's ear that always make him shiver. This time is no exception, and Blaine's hands tighten in the fabric of Kurt's skirt again, hitching it up a little.

"But still," Blaine says breathlessly. "We shouldn't--"

"Blaine," Kurt says, groaning and pulling back yet again. "Be honest with me. If this does nothing for you, that's fine. I'm not going to beg you to have sex with me. This time," Kurt adds, because he's not proud, but it's happened before. "But if it _is_ doing something for you," Kurt says, wiggling closer and letting his voice go low, "then there's no reason not to, now, is there?"

"But it's not-- I don't even like girls," Blaine says, sounding a little miserable.

"Oh _Blaine_ ," Kurt says, rolling his eyes and kissing Blaine sweetly. "Trust me," Kurt says, leaning down to whisper in Blaine's ear, "I'm still all boy." He takes one of Blaine's hands from his waist and slides it down his thigh and then up under the skirt, guiding Blaine's palm to the front of the white cotton panties Kurt's wearing. Kurt's already hard - he's been hard from the second he started getting dressed - and Blaine whines a little, his fingers tightening around Kurt's cock through the panties.

"See?" Kurt says. "I'm still me. And I like this. I want this. It doesn't have to mean anything we don't want it to."

"And what do you want it to mean?" Blaine asks shakily, his hand just stroking and squeezing at Kurt's cock. It takes Kurt a second to answer, to not just push forward into Blaine's hand and moan.

"I want it to mean that my boyfriend thinks I'm hot and wants to bend me over that desk and fuck me until I can't think," Kurt says into Blaine's ear, letting his teeth skim over Blaine's earlobe. Blaine shivers and clears his throat before he speaks up.

"But-- we're in a _classroom_ , Kurt. Someone could walk in here. Shit, I didn't lock the door, we can't--"

"Shh, no one's going to come in here. Everyone's at lunch and this classroom never gets used. Isn't a little exciting, anyway? The idea of maybe getting caught, someone seeing you fucking me in a skirt on that desk," Kurt says in a low voice, pressing a kiss behind Blaine's ear.

"Jesus," Blaine breathes out. "You're insane." He sounds a little impressed and Kurt smiles brightly. "Are you sure about this?"

"So sure," Kurt says, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth Blaine's walking him backward, his hand sliding around to grab Kurt's ass and squeeze roughly. Kurt feels the back of his bare thighs hit the edge of the desk, and then Blaine reluctantly lets go of Kurt's ass to lift him up on the desk.

Kurt lets out a breathless laugh as he settles onto the desk and Blaine surges forward, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt kisses back, desperate and happy and a little rough until Blaine's lips move to Kurt's jaw. His mouth trails down to Kurt's neck, nipping at the pale skin in a way that makes Kurt's cock jerk impatiently, and then Blaine is sliding his hands up underneath Kurt's skirt, up the soft skin of his thighs.

"Did you-- Kurt, did you _shave_?" Blaine asks after a second, his voice gone rough, and Kurt shivers. Blaine's fingers brushing lightly over Kurt's skin almost tickles.

"Of course I did. I would just look ridiculous otherwise," Kurt says airily, and Blaine laughs, tilting his head up to kiss Kurt again as his fingers move up to the buttons of Kurt's shirt.

"Is it okay if I--"

"Yes, yes, be my guest," Kurt breathes out, his chest rising and falling as Blaine shakily works open the buttons of Kurt's uniform shirt. He gets to the bottom and then pushes it open, his fingers brushing over the soft, pale skin of Kurt's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch. Kurt can see Blaine hesitate when he brushes his fingers over the lacy edge of Kurt's bra - small enough so that it doesn't look too ridiculous that Kurt has nothing to fill it out with - but Kurt lets out a soft breath and nods, bracing his hands on the desk and leaning back.

"I never thought I'd be doing this," Blaine says with a shy grin, reaching back to try to work open the clasp of Kurt's bra. He lets Kurt move his arms to shrug the bra and shirt off before settling back and staring at Blaine, his cheeks warm from the way Blaine's looking at him.

"You're really beautiful," Blaine says after a minute, and Kurt hopes that Blaine misses the way Kurt turns an unflattering shade of bright red when Blaine ducks his head down, kissing at Kurt's collarbone and pressing the pad of his thumb to one of Kurt's nipples. Any shyness is gone when Blaine replaces his thumb with his mouth, though, his lips brushing over Kurt's nipple and mouthing at it gently. Blaine knows how sensitive Kurt's nipples are, knows it from weeks of exploratory making out after they finally got together, and Kurt reaches up to bury his hand in Blaine's hair as Blaine slides his lips over to Kurt's other nipple. Kurt moans when Blaine starts to suck, and he can feel Blaine smirk against his chest before he starts to suck even harder, letting his teeth catch lightly on Kurt's sensitive skin.

"No fair," Kurt breathes out shakily, kicking off the adorable and sensible mary janes he'd found just for this occasion so he can trail his knee sock-covered toes up the back of Blaine's leg.

"But you sound so pretty," Blaine says, not bothering to take his mouth away from Kurt's nipple, and Kurt shivers at the way the vibrations of Blaine's voice feel against his skin. "I love the noises you make, fuck. Your _voice_ , Kurt."

" _Really_ not fair," Kurt groans, petting at the back of Blaine's neck now as Blaine flicks his tongue over Kurt's nipple and then pulls back, grinning widely. Kurt doesn't even think about it before he's tugging Blaine close by his tie and kissing him hard on the mouth, lips moving together roughly and Kurt making desperate noises that he can't keep quiet.

"Hey, wait," Blaine says, pulling back breathlessly. "I wasn't done yet."

"Yes you were. More kissing," Kurt says, tugging at his tie again.

"I had _plans_ ," Blaine says, stepping back and gently untangling Kurt's hand from his tie. Then he grins at Kurt, looking far too self-satisfied for Kurt's liking, before dropping to his knees and kissing at the top of Kurt's knee socks.

"Oh," Kurt breathes, his stomach twisting up at the sight. Blaine makes a rumbling noise of assent and pulls Kurt's leg up, bracing it on his shoulder as he kisses up the inside of Kurt's thigh. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Kurt whines out, because it's so _hot_ , the sight of his leg over Blaine's shoulder, his knee socks a little crooked and Blaine nosing under the hem of his skirt to kiss higher.

"Mmm," Blaine says against Kurt's thigh, not so much pushing his skirt up as ducking under it to nip at the curve of Kurt's thigh and nose over his panties.

"Blaine," Kurt says, his hands squeezing at the edges of the desk. "Blaine, get back up here."

"M'busy," Blaine mumbles, kissing wetly over Kurt's cock through his panties. Kurt can feel Blaine's breath, hot and wet through the white cotton, and then Blaine's tucking his fingers in the leg of Kurt's panties and pushing them to the side, licking over Kurt's cock.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt says again, digging his heel into Blaine's back. "Come _here_."

"I am trying," Blaine says, pulling his head out from under Kurt's skirt and looking a little flushed, "to suck your dick."

"I know," Kurt says, reaching out and stroking at Blaine's slightly mussed hair. "And that is really sweet, but it is _really_ unnecessary because I need you to fuck me now before I go crazy."

"But we don't--" Blaine says, looking adorably confused. "We don't have any lube or condoms or anything, so unless you have a purse I didn't see, I don't know where--"

"Shut up," Kurt groans. "I mean, you're adorable, but I got myself ready before I came here and I've come--" Kurt pauses for a second, reaching forward over Blaine's shoulder to dig out a small square packet that was tucked somewhere behind his knee, in his sock. "--prepared. And a purse really would not go with this outfit, by the way."

"Oh," Blaine says, sounding pleased as he lowers Kurt's leg and stands up. Kurt can see how hard Blaine is through his pants, and Kurt maybe licks his lips without thinking about it.

"Fuck," Blaine says, and when Kurt looks up to his face Blaine's eyes are trained pretty clearly on his lips. Kurt does it again, trailing his tongue slowly across his bottom lip and grinning when Blaine breathes out harshly.

"See?" Kurt says, slowly peeling down a knee sock. "Now you've got the idea."

"Brat," Blaine says, smiling and stepping closer, and Kurt tugs his other knee sock off and then flings it behind Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. Blaine moves forward easily, and Kurt drops his hand to unzip his skirt. "No, wait," Blaine says quickly. Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. "You could. Keep it on," Blaine says, his cheeks flushing a little. "You know. If you wanted to."

Kurt grins even wider. "I _knew_ you liked the skirt," he says, his breath hitching on the last word as Blaine runs his hands up Kurt's legs, from his bare ankles to his calves and back up to his thighs. The skin feels weirdly sensitive from Kurt just having shaved and rubbed lotion on his legs a few hours ago, so he doesn't really mind that Blaine keeps smoothing his palms up and down Kurt's thighs until his fingertips are brushing at the edge of Kurt's panties.

"Can I--"

"Yes," Kurt breathes out quickly, his stomach twisting up as Blaine reaches up under Kurt's skirt and hooks his fingers into the waistband of the panties, tugging them down. Kurt lifts his hips off the desk to help, but Blaine still takes an unbearably long time getting the panties off, dragging them slowly down Kurt's legs and staring with heavy-lidded eyes the whole time. Kurt kicks the panties off his ankle so they land somewhere near his socks and Blaine's pulling back so he can shrug out of his blazer. He keeps his shirt on, though, and just loosens his tie without actually taking it off. Kurt raises an eyebrow at him when he tugs Blaine forward again by his tie, already used to the way it looks digging into the skin of Blaine's neck, the way Blaine's throat bobs as he stares at Kurt with dark eyes.

"How do you want it?" Blaine asks, voice low and kind of scratchy, and Kurt lets go of Blaine's tie, letting his bare feet drop to the floor so he can scoot off the desk.

"Like this," Kurt says, his lips brushing Blaine's before he pulls back again and turns around, placing his palms on the desk and leaning over slightly, enough so that he can feel the skirt riding up. Blaine makes a noise halfway between a groan and a growl that should be silly but it just _really_ hot, and Kurt hears the sound of Blaine's zipper before his arm loops around Kurt's waist to pull Kurt's body back against his. Kurt can suddenly feel how hard Blaine is, his erection digging into the back of Kurt's thigh, and he tilts his head back onto Blaine's shoulder and hums, pressing back a little until Blaine's cock is nudging at Kurt's ass.

Blaine touches two fingers to Kurt's lips and Kurt sucks them in greedily, getting them wet before Blaine draws them back out and moves his hand down to Kurt's ass, up underneath his skirt. "Were you already dressed like this when you got yourself ready?" Blaine asks, his fingers rubbing over Kurt a little where he's wet and stretched before pushing inside. Kurt has to will himself to relax and not just thrust back with Blaine's fingers, but at least it doesn't sting. Kurt made sure to use a lot of lube, and after all the waiting and teasing, having something inside just feels _good_.

"Yes," Kurt says, knowing that Blaine wants the visual of Kurt bent over on his bed, his hand between his legs as he fingered himself, got himself ready for Blaine's cock. "Yes, thought about you, Blaine, you inside instead of my fingers. Please." Kurt turns his head so he can kiss Blaine, even at the awkward angle, and Kurt whines a little against Blaine's mouth when Blaine slides his fingers out and presses back in with three.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt whines, hips jerking. "I'm good. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks, twisting his fingers again.

"It's my ass, babe, I think I know," Kurt says, clenching down around Blaine's fingers.

"Yeah, okay then," Blaine says, mostly to himself, reaching over Kurt to grab the condom off of the desk. Kurt can hear him mumbling in frustration while trying to open it, fumbling like he always does when he's impatient. It makes Kurt grin, feeling weirdly fond for a moment, but then all he can think about is how good Blaine feels as he's pressing inside of him, steady and slow as he spreads Kurt open around his cock. Kurt bears back with the pressure, a soft whimpering noise escaping his throat as he tries to adjust to the thickness of Blaine's cock.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Blaine groans as he bottoms out, his hands bunching up in Kurt's skirt where it's pressed up around his waist.

"Move," Kurt begs, trying to press his hips back, to grind back on Blaine's cock. "Blaine, please."

"Wanna feel you, though," Blaine mumbles, pressing himself along Kurt's back and mouthing at his shoulder.

"And that's very sweet," Kurt groans, "but I need you to _move_." He clenches down around Blaine, kind of unfairly, and then Blaine's straightening back up and thrusting in, hard, jarring Kurt forward and making him moan as his cock slides across the smooth surface of the desk. "This was the best idea _ever_ ," Kurt groans, pushing back as Blaine starts to thrust in earnest, his hips snapping forward against Kurt's ass.

"Don't brag," Blaine says, his voice low. "But it was a pretty awesome idea."

Kurt gasps out a laugh, and Blaine groans, his hands clenching tighter in Kurt's skirt, pushing it further up. "I have to admit," Blaine says breathlessly, "you look really hot in this skirt."

"There are very few things I can't make work," Kurt says, going for haughty but ending up something like desperate as Blaine starts to thrust harder.

"Fuck," Blaine says, sounding just as desperate. "Kurt, fuck, your skirt. It's dragging over my cock while I fuck you and you look so _good_.

"Harder," Kurt groans, trying to push his hips back and rock against the desk at the same time. "Blaine, please, harder."

"Is this what it was like?" Blaine asks, speeding up. "When you were fingering yourself?"

"This is better," Kurt hiccups out around a gasp. "So much better, it's never as good without you there. Fuck, fuck, I'm so close." Kurt's head drops forward, feeling the sweat at the back of his thighs as he strains backward with Blaine's thrusts, focusing on the way Blaine feels inside.

"Don't come yet," Blaine says, panting, and Kurt is suddenly very, very tempted to stomp on Blaine's foot.

"Why _not_?" he grits out.

"Because I have plans," Blaine says, pushing in deep and bending over Kurt's back, pressing them together so he can talk into Kurt's ear, his breath hot over Kurt's neck. "I wanted to blow you, remember? You're the one who got--" Blaine breaks off as Kurt clenches down around him, and Kurt grins a little. " _Impatient_ ," Blaine finishes.

"Only because I wanted you to fuck me, and that seems to be working out pretty well for you at the moment."

"Smart ass," Blaine says, kissing behind Kurt's ear, and Kurt arches his back and presses down, trying to get Blaine deeper. Blaine's close, he can tell, his thrusts getting sloppy and desperate. Blaine likes to be deep when he comes, likes to press in and feel it. Kurt clenches around him again, doing his very best to ignore his own hard cock because he is a good boyfriend, and Blaine moans against Kurt's ear as his hips jerk forward and then go still when he comes, his cock twitching deep inside of Kurt and his fingers digging tightly into Kurt's hips.

" _Fuck_ ," Blaine hisses after a minute, and Kurt whines a little when Blaine pulls out, instantly missing the thick pressure of Blaine's cock inside as Blaine turns around to throw the condom away. Kurt's still leaning over the desk, though, so he yelps embarrassingly when Blaine turns him around and lifts him up onto the desk instead.

"Warn a guy," Kurt says, but then Blaine's dropping to his knees and pushing Kurt's thighs apart, sliding his head beneath Kurt's skirt and licking up his cock. "Or not," Kurt says shakily as Blaine sucks him in. "Or just suck a guy's dick, that works too."

Blaine's mouth is hot and wet, and they've done this enough that Blaine knows exactly what to do, how hard to suck and where to put his tongue and how sensitive Kurt gets when he licks over the head. Kurt's so, _so_ close to coming when Blaine pulls his mouth back and pushes Kurt's skirt up to his waist.

"Hi," Blaine says, looking up at Kurt and licking over his lips where they're red and swollen.

"Hi," Kurt says. "Put your mouth back on my dick."

"That's no way for a lady to talk," Blaine says, smirking, and Kurt's seriously considering just jerking off and coming on Blaine's face when Blaine laughs and presses his face against Kurt's thigh for a second. "Sorry," he gasps out. "Sorry, I had to, I've been thinking of that joke since you pulled me in here."

"I hate you," Kurt groans, tangling his hand roughly in Blaine's hair, gel be damned, and guiding Blaine's head back to his cock.

"No you don't," Blaine says, his lips barely brushing over the head of Kurt's cock as he talks, and Kurt groans as Blaine sinks his mouth back down. He's sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing and mouth making obscene wet noises around Kurt's cock. Kurt uses his free hand to touch Blaine's cheek, his thumb just barely brushing at the corner of Blaine's mouth where it's stretched open around Kurt's cock, and Blaine groans. The vibrations make Kurt's hips jerk forward and push his cock deeper down Blaine's throat, and he's babbling out an apology when Blaine pulls off, coughing.

"Sorry, _sorry_ , oh god please don't stop--"

"Hush," Blaine says with a laugh, his voice hoarse in a way that makes Kurt's toes curl. Blaine sucks three fingers into his mouth and then traces them down underneath Kurt's cock, between his legs, rubbing wetly where Kurt is still stretched and open. Blaine's staring at Kurt's face, not his ass, when he pushes his fingers in, and when Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and shudders, Blaine freezes.

"Hey, is this okay? Are you too sore, baby?"

Kurt shakes his head, grinning down at Blaine because he can't quite bring himself to snap at Blaine with the pressure of Blaine's fingers pressing up against his prostate, making his cock throb. It's not the same as having Blaine's cock to squeeze around, but Kurt isn't exactly complaining. "No, no, this is good. This is really good, Blaine, _fuck_ ," Kurt moans as he tilts his head back, bracing his hands on the desk as he tries to press back onto Blaine's fingers, tries to get them deeper. He's not looking down so he misses it when Blaine sinks his mouth back over Kurt's cock, sucking hard and twisting his fingers up, and all Kurt can say is, "Oh, _oh_ ," as he starts to come before he even realizes how close he is, his body shuddering forward and clenching down tightly around Blaine's fingers. Blaine doesn't pull off, just keeps swallowing around Kurt's cock, and Kurt reaches down to grab at Blaine's shoulders when it starts to feel like too much.

"Now see," Blaine says in a raspy voice, pulling his mouth back as Kurt blinks down at him dazedly, "was that so hard?"

"Pun intended?" Kurt asks shakily. Blaine laughs, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Kurt groans when Blaine looks down at his hand and then swipes his tongue out, licking the come he didn't manage to swallow off the back of his hand.

"C'mere," Kurt says, tugging at Blaine's hair until he gets to his feet. Blaine steps forward, knowing what Kurt wants, and leans down to kiss him, letting Kurt lick into his mouth. Kurt pulls him closer, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, and Blaine grins against his mouth and slides his hand up the outside of Kurt's thigh and under his skirt.

"I have to admit," Blaine says, pulling away and dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder, "I kind of got into the skirt at the end there."

"'The end' my ass," Kurt laughs, squirming a little as Blaine's hands pet at his thighs under the skirt. "You've been into this since you saw the outfit. Admit it, I'm hot."

"You're always hot," Blaine says immediately, pulling back and kissing Kurt on the tip of his nose. "I'm just glad this was about the outfit."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"You know," Blaine says, shrugging a little. "I'm glad you didn't want me to pretend to be, like, Mr. Thompson and spank you with a ruler and call you a bad, bad girl."

"Gross," Kurt says, wrinkling his nose. "Why would I ask you to be Mr. Thompson when I could ask you to be Dr. Scheffling?"

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine says. "Kurt, he's like sixty."

"I know," Kurt sighs dreamily, almost cracking up when Blaine's eyes go wide. "So worldly. So experienced." Blaine stares at him blankly, his mouth opening and closing uselessly a few times, and Kurt takes pity on him.

"Oh Blaine," he says, laughing and darting forward to kiss Blaine softly. "I'm kidding."

"Good," Blaine says. "Good, I was a little scared for a second."

"The spanking, though," Kurt says, rubbing his hands over Blaine's shoulders and down his arms, "that seems like a pretty good idea." Blaine's eyes light up a little, his hands sliding up to Kurt's ass and the skirt, and Kurt laughs and pushes at his shoulder. "Not today," he clarifies. "Lunch is almost over, we'll have to save that for next time."

"Right," Blaine says, still mindlessly petting at Kurt's ass. "When's next time?"

  



End file.
